Develop new and meaningful methods for objective and standardized determination of the impact of malocclusion and its treatment. This first phase is specifically to determine whether it is feasible to develop a behavioral and dental instrument that will measure the impact of malocclusion on the individual. Such an instrument is to be pretested on a population of one hundred families with eighth or ninth graders not undergoing or planning orthodontic treatment and fifty families with children who are planning orthodontic treatment. A revised instrument will then be field-tested on another similar population of 150 families.